My Odd Weekend
by musicvip78
Summary: Niki goes to her friend Zoey's apartment to stay for the weekend along with her other friend Claire. What happens when an earthquake causes something very odd to happen... like the Fellowship at their doorstep! That should be interesting, shouldn't it?
1. A Normal Start

**My first ever fanfic. Constructive criticism is definitely accepted. But please, don't be too harsh. As I said before, my first ever fanfic. Have a heart.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. I wish I did, of course. That would be soooo AWESOME if I woke up in the morning to find the Fellowship lounging in my living room! Then again, I would look ridiculous in my PJs and a bed head.**

17- year- old Nikila Sharma sighed as she walked out of her Bharatanatyam class. Two hours of fingering practice for her _mudras_ and then an hour of footing practice made her feel like jelly. She pulled her thick, black- with- blonde- streaks hair out from a braid and pulled it back into a neat, high ponytail. Her brown eyes, which usually had a mischievous glint in them, looked around anxiously for her best friend Zoey's car. She, along with her other BFF Claire Robinson, were staying in Zoey's apartment for the weekend.

Niki, as she preferred to be called, gave up looking and pulled out her iPhone to play Temple Run. After years of begging her super- strict, super- Indian parents to exchange her old Blackberry for an iPhone 4S, she finally got it as a graduation gift. "I'm lucky they let me stay at Zoey's for the weekend", she thought, "under normal circumstances I would be given a simple yet straightforward 'no'."

Finally, Zoey's car pulled up at the driveway. "Where have you been for so long?" Niki yelled as soon she got into the car. "Oh I'm fine, thank you!" Zoey Jones exclaimed sarcastically, shaking hear blonde head and rolling her blue eyes.

"Where's Claire?"

"Already at my place."

"Figures. Little Miss Perfect always has to be on time."

"That's not nice, Niki."

"No, I meant that as a compliment. At least she knows her timing, unlike some other people I know."

"Do you want dinner tonight or not? You can go to bed hungry if you want, though, your choice."

"Ha-ha, that's so funny I'm peeing my pants right now."

And so they argued on and on till they reached Zoey's nice, cozy apartment. As soon as Zoey opened the door, they were greeted by a beaming Claire, whose stormy grey eyes were shining. "Omigosh, Niki! How are you?" she exclaimed, giving Niki a huge bear hug. Niki, who hated hugs, slithered out of Claire's grasp, yelling, "Stop manhandling me!".Claire gave out a little yelp of surprise and chased her around the living room, Niki yelling for help. Zoey rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. "Okay then, Nik, Clai, any ideas for dinner?" she asked the two wrestling girls. The girls stopped wrestling and looked up. "I don't know, Zoe", Niki muttered, "and quite frankly, I don't care. Cook something. Just make it taste good." Zoey sighed and facepalmed. "Fine. Does mac and cheese sound good?" she asked. "Sure. Why not?", the other two chorused.

After dinner the girls gathered in the living room. Niki plunked down upside-down on the bean bag, while Claire sat in a lady- like manner on the couch. And Zoey sat down next to her, cross- legged. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Niki burst out, "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?". Zoey nodded, then got up to the cupboard next to the TV and pulled out a pile of DVDs. "Okay, we have 'Shrek'.."

"God, no."

" 'Madagascar'.."

"I do not want to 'move it' right now."

" ' Lord of the Rings'..."

"LET'S WATCH IT!"

"... 'The Fellowship of the Ring'."

Zoey inserted the DVD into the DVD player and the movie started playing. The scene was just shifting from the story of the ring to Frodo reading a book when Niki exclaimed, "Elijah Wood makes Frodo look super- hot." The other two gave her weird looks. That was so out of character, considering Niki. "I kinda like Merry", Claire sighed. "I'm good with Legolas. At least he doesn't have hairy feet.", Zoey admitted. And so they watched the movie, with some small talk at some parts.

Suddenly, when Gandalf had just fallen with the Balrog, the lights went out. Almost like it was on cue, the building started shaking and objects started falling from the cupboard. Niki got knocked in the head when at last the cupboard itself came tumbling down. Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Oh, It's Just Some Hobbits at the Door

**Some shout-outs:**

**MsLovesToRead789: Thank you sooo much! I almost cried when I saw that you are following my story! It's definitely what a budding author could hope for!**

**Winterhead123: Thanks for favouriting my story! Will continue to please you with more chapters!**

**Frimia Thorson: Thank you sooo much for your review! Of course, I did know all of those grammar and structure mistakes you pointed out, but I guess I just didn't notice in the rush of writing the chapter. I'll try to look out for these issues in the coming chapters. Nice to hear you want to read more!**

**You are so awesome! THANKS A LOT!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own LOTR. Wish I did.**

**Moving on!**

When Niki finally came to, she saw her friends arranging everything back on the cupboards and shelves. She shook her head rapidly, trying to fully gain her consciousness. "Wow, what was that?", she asked her friends.

"Oh, nothing, just a slight tremor," Zoey explained. "You know Vancouver."

"Yeah, you think you're finally gonna get the big earthquake done and over with, but it turns out to be a small tremor in the end. Hurry up and come, you freakin' earthquake!"

DING-DONG!

Claire jumped up, her wavy brown hair leaping. "I'll get it!", she exclaimed and ran to the door. After a minute or two, they heard a scream and the door slamming shut.

"OH MY GOD!"

Niki and Zoey rushed to the door. "What the heck happened?", they asked. Claire pointed a shaking finger towards the door. Niki, always the daring one, went forward and opened the door, with Claire and Zoey each clutching one of her arms. When she swung the door open, she got the shock of her life.

There, in front of her, were four young boys, almost four feet tall with hair to their shoulders. The one in the front had black hair and blue eyes. Frodo. Standing closely behind him like a bodyguard was Sam, with Merry and Pippin on his left- hand- side.

Niki, Claire, and Zoey just stared at them for a full two minutes, with the hobbits staring right back. Finally, Zoey pushed Niki to the side and beamed at them. "Uh, hello, you guys!", she said enthusiastically. "How do you do?"

"We would like to know where we are at the moment", Frodo said, his clear blue eyes reflecting his suspicion. Then Sam stepped forward. "You heard him", he ordered, "Where are we?"

"Umm... we are on Larkin Drive, Vancouver, British Columbia. It's near the UBC campus. And if you're wondering where British Columbia is, it's in Canada. If you don't where Canada is, well, I don't know what the hell to say to that."

Niki leaned over to Zoey, and whispered, "They're the Fellowship. Don't let them know that we know who they are. They might pull out their swords."

"Don't you think I know that? I mean, that midget in the front looks exactly like Elijah Wood. I can put two-and-two together too, y'know."

"Okay, fine, I'll back off and let you do your thing. Jeez!"

Zoey glared at her and turned back to the hobbits. " So, uh, you guys, you can trust us. We're just a bunch of high school seniors staying here. Well I'm here permanently, these two are just here for the weekend. But I promise, they won't tell anyone, 'kay? You can tell us."

Frodo's icy stare softened. He opened his mouth to introduce himself when a voice yelled, "STOP! Frodo, who are these strange women? Why are you revealing our secrets?" It was Boromir, followed by Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. "Who are you? How dare you interrogate us and try to trick these poor creatures into revealing their business! Reveal your weapons!",he yelled at them. Niki glared him, her warm brown eyes blazing with anger. "Look here, buddy, these midgets here haven't even introduced themselves to us. So just freakin' chill, okay? And the only weapon we have here is a bread knife, and it's not even that sharp. And we would like to know what a bunch of people with weird clothes and actual weapons are doing at our doorstep, so why don't you back off and let these guys explain themselves?", she half- shouted. Boromir was dumbstruck for a moment. But he kept quiet. Niki went back to Claire and stood next to her, her arms folded across her chest. "You handled that well", Claire whispered.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Niki asked, "He deserves getting yelled at." Zoey, meanwhile was paraphrasing what the hobbits said. "So basically, what you're saying is, you are from a place called Middle Earth, you're on a quest to destroy this evil ring with three other midg- I mean, hobbits, like yourself; three dudes: one a king, one a loud-mouthed, arrogant brat, and one a super-hot elf; and a super- hairy dwarf. Am I right?", she asked the Fellowship. Legolas gave her an odd look. "I don't happen to feel any warmth", he said. Zoey blushed and looked at Frodo. "Anyways, Frodo, come on in! You guys too, come on in!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider for them. And so, the fellowship entered the apartment, wondering of their fate in this new, unknown world.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I'm excited to see what happens next myself! Keep reviewing! Can't thank you enough.**

**P.S. I'll give you two hints about the next chapter: there's a volleyball match and a game of Scattergories.**


	3. Hi, Fellowship, How Do You Do?

**More shout-outs:**

**Haziebug: Thanks for favouriting and following my story! Nice to hear you love it!**

**MsLovesToRead789: Nice to know you appreciate my sense of humour! I don't like Boromir that much, so I pictured myself telling him off and put it in the chapter.**

**Mrkindgirl: Thanks a lot! Will do!**

**LuthienTinuviel87: Sorry! Kinda changed the ending. Will try to update as quickly as I can!**

**Quendi AKA Sue Hunter: Thanks for following my story! I'm just guessing, by looking at your name, you hate Mary-Sues? Hope none of my characters are Mary-Sueish! **

**Frimia Thorson: Thanks! Hope this story has improved a lot! I just thought I give Legolas a bit of culture shock to see what it would be like when the big shock comes, if you know what I mean.**

**Monkeepeanut: Thanks! I like your story too!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOTR. The amazing, super- awesome JRR Tolkien does. **

**Let's go!**

Twelve people sat in a circle in the living room, like a kindergarten class during story time. After a few minutes of whispering and odd looks from the fellowship, Claire spoke up. "Okay, boys, I'm guessing that until we find out how to get you back to middle- earth, we might need to get to know each other better. So first, you tell us your names, and then we'll tell you our names. After that, we'll try to guess each other's names." So the fellowship introduced themselves. Then Claire said, "Awesome. So now, we'll introduce ourselves. My name is Claire Robinson, but you can just call me Claire. This is Nikila Sharma", she said, pointing to Niki, who waved from behind the refrigerator. "Word of advice," Claire continued, but in a quieter voice, "Never call her Nikila. You guys have already seen how mad she can get. Call her Niki instead."

"I heard that!", Niki yelled from the kitchen. Claire rolled her eyes and pointed to Zoey. "This is Zoey Jones, just call her Zoey though." Zoey gave a wave.

"Okay now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't you guys tell us your names?", Zoey asked them. After the fellowship introduced themselves, they attempted to guess the girls' names. Boromir and Sam called Niki her full name, Sam using it out of respect and Boromir using out of spite. Niki corrected Sam but glared at Boromir. After the fellowship correctly guessed their names, the girls had a shot at guessing the guys' names. They got their names right at their first try but tried to cover up any suspicions by saying they had good memories.

After the name game, more important matters had to be discussed, like the sleeping accommodations for the fellowship."Okay, since my apartment has only two bedrooms, Niki and Claire can each have one bedroom and I can sleep on the couch in the living room. And there are eight people in the fellowship. That means two of us get three people each, and one person gets two. The person with two people can sleep in the smaller bedroom. Another person can take the master bedroom and I'll take three people in the living room. So, let's see, Frodo and Sam, you guys can be with Niki in the small bedroom. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli, you guys are with Claire in the master bedroom, and Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas are with me in the living room. Is that clear, everybody?", Zoey asked, panting from her fast yet structured talk on planning for the night. Everyone nodded, some in agreement and some from sleep. "But Zoe," Claire piped up, "Niki, you, and I all have beds to sleep in. But what will the fellowship sleep on?", she asked, her forehead creased in thought.

"Don't worry, Clai," Zoey said with a smile. "I knew that I would have many guests at some point so I bought a bunch of sleeping bags and stashed them under each bed. There's even three or four under the couch. These are some perks of being rich." She grinned at Niki and Claire while pulling out three sleeping bags from under the couch. She passed them out to Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn. They gave her quizzical looks. Zoey sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "The person whose room you're using will explain how to use these.", she murmured, trying to stifle a yawn. "Big day tomorrow, boys. We're starting a course called 21st Century Survival 101. You guys are seriously gonna need to learn this stuff." Zoey then plopped herself down on the couch and fell asleep in two seconds flat. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were sitting next to her, still looking very confused. Claire giggled and showed them how to use the sleeping bags. She then led Merry, Pippin, and Gimli to the master bedroom. "Good luck with Mr. Sass over there." Niki whispered to Claire.

"Gimli? Oh, I can handle him. In fact, I kinda like it. It comforts me ." Claire whispered back, shutting the door. Niki sighed and went to the second bedroom where Frodo and Sam were sitting on the floor, ready with their sleeping bags. Niki asked them if they needed anything like water. The hobbits said 'no', so Niki just shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on her bed. She was about to drift off into a sleep when she heard Sam say, "Are you sure she isn't an Orc or some other form of evil in disguise, Mr. Frodo?"

"Do not worry so, Sam. These lasses seem to be trustworthy, especially the lass with soft skin as dark as the bark of a pine tree.." Frodo trailed off dreamily.

"You fancy her, don't you, Mr. Frodo?"

"Alas, that cannot be decided now, dear Sam. But I must say her bold behaviour did catch my eye in a pleasant manner."

"Of course, Mr. Frodo. It just that I couldn't help but notice it."

"I understand. After all, you would quite an expert at this with all your experiences with Rosie."

Sam sighed and turned over to sleep. Niki gave a soft chuckle and closed her eyes, drifting off into a sweet, dream- filled sleep.

**Hope you liked that. Probably not as funny as the other chapter but some Frodomance starting to form. Sorry I couldn't include the volley ball game. Will try to include in the next chapter.**

**PS I was not trying to be racist when writing Frodo's dialogue about Niki. I just could not find another way to describe her. Agaun, no racism intended. **


	4. Which is Worse:Road Rage or Raging Ring?

**Shout- outs:**

**Monkeepeanut- Thanks. Hope it's interesting for you.**

**DragonBlade1000- Here is the next chapter. Yay, Frodomance!**

**Oh, by the way, my story is going to switch between each girl's POV. This way I can get every one of their thoughts in.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, for the fourth time, I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters in it.**

**On with this very odd weekend!**

Niki's POV

"Nik, wake up! We have so much to do today!" Zoey was shaking me so hard I might actually fall off my bed.

"Gimme five more minutes." I grumbled, holding up five fingers while snuggling deeper into my sheets.

"Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of Frodo now, would you?" Gah, Zoey. So embarrassing.

"Liar." I muttered, letting my eyes droop slowly.

"Good morning, Niki. We would be very late if you do not wake up now." Frodo's voice made me bolt right up, as quiet as it was.

"Omigosh, Frodo! Wow, good morning! Whaddaya want? GAH! MY HAIR!" I yelled, and ran out of the room. I could hear Zoey laughing her head off and Frodo chuckling. I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "God, this is embarrassing", I thought, brushing out my hair. "Frodo just HAD to see me with a bed head." I sighed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, we went to The Bay and picked out clothes for the Fellowship. They didn't have much preference, since none of them had ever worn a T-shirt or jeans before, so we finished in 20 minutes. On the way back, it was decided that Frodo, Sam, Gimli and I can go in Zoey's car and Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas can stuff themselves into Claire's van. As sensible my dear friend Zoey is, she can be a monster when it comes to driving. In other words, our ride home was super- bumpy. So bumpy that at one point, Zoey braked so hard she almost sent Gimli flying from his seat. Thank God he was wearing a seatbelt. I frantically searched for something to hold on to, and found something really soft and warm. I didn't know what it was, but I held on to it anyways because it felt comforting. "Zoey, I know it's a highway, but you don't have to treat it like it's a Formula 1 track! Will you please go a little slow on that friggin' brake?" I freaked.

"Jeez, Niki, some of us just aren't fast learners, okay? So give me some time and just FREAKIN' CHILL!" she yelled right back, swerving to avoid a car.

"THE ROAD, THE ROAD, DAMMIT! EYES ON THE STUPID FRIGGIN' ROAD!"

"I GET IT, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

When I calmed down a little, I realised something SUPER embarrassing. That soft, warm, comforting little thingamabob I was holding was actually Frodo's hand! And he was holding my hand back! I stared at him, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. Wow, that's weird. I've never, EVER blushed in my life. Awkwaard! He must have realised that we were holding my hands too, because he was blushing and staring right back at me. After a full minute of blushing and staring, I pulled my hand away and looked out the window, playing with my hair nervously. Then suddenly, Frodo took my hand and held it tightly again. I gave him a weird look. "Ummm, whatcha doin'?", I asked him, putting on my best Isabella voice.

"Your friend's obviously not very experienced in controlling this..." He stopped in thought.

"Car?"

" Yes. Car." He smiled. "I need something to comfort me through the rest of the journey. If you mind, I will not hold your hand."

"Ummm, no, it's fine. Go ahead. I don't mind at all." Saying this, I intertwined my fingers in his.

"Thank you very much." And so for the rest of the ride, we sat there silently holding hands, listening to Gimli interrogating Zoey about the "new- fangled devices in this unknown realm".

After we reached home, us girls tossed all the shopping bags in the respective bedrooms and plopped down onto the couch. Merry and Pippin plopped down with us. Zoey grinned at them. "Good. You guys seem to be getting the hang of it!" Merry and Pippin smiled back. After a few minutes of chitchat and answering questions, Ms. Icebreaker, AKA Claire, spoke up. "Anyone wanna play volleyball or something in the courtyard? I brought a ball and a net!"

"What's volleyball?" Pippin asked with his cute Scottish accent.

"We'll show you. So, who wants to play? Raise your hands if you do." Merry, Pippin, and Sam (of all people!) raised their hands.

"... four, five, and Zoey's ref." I concluded. "We needed one more." My eyes fell on Frodo. I thought I'd ask him, because the poor guy seriously looked like he needed a timeout, what with Zoey's disaster of a drive, the shopping (come on, shopping makes everyone tired!), and the Ring. "Frodo, buddy, wanna play volleyball with us?" Frodo shook his head. "No thank you, Niki, I'm not a sportsman."

"Come on! It'll be fun! And it will take your mind off that stupid ring!"

"Come on, Mr. Frodo, there's no harm in playing a simple game!" Thank you Sam!

"I suppose I could give it a try."

"Yeah! That's ma buddy- ol'- pal! And the rest of you who think you're too friggin' manly to play can come and chill in the courtyard."

And off we went to play.

**Sorry guys! Volleyball game still pushed another chapter! For all you suspense- cravers out there, I guess that's good for you! In my opinion, the volleyball game is a pivotal moment in the plot, as far the romance part of it goes. So I want it to be as perfect as possible. Again, really sorry!**


	5. Service!

**Sorry you guys! Super busy for a whole week! And the week after that I got a serious case of writer's block! I also couldn't access the internet (Don't ask me why, I'm a fanfic writer, not a technician!)! I just finished watching The Fellowship of the Ring so I know exactly how each member of the Fellowship acts. And by the way, no POVs this time.**

In the courtyard, everyone proceeded to set up the court. When setting up the nets, Merry and Claire were given one of the poles to stick in the ground while Boromir and Niki were given the other (Uh- oh!). After Merry and Claire stuck their pole in the ground, Merry tripped on a rock. Just before he could touch the ground, Claire caught him and hoisted him up. "Watch where you're walking next time," she said, smiling warmly. "You don't want a sprained ankle when you're playing. You could seriously hurt-"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, BOROMIR?"

Claire turned and glared at Niki and Boromir. She then turned back to Merry. "I better go fix that," she said with a wink, and left. As she walked away, Merry stood staring at her dreamily. Pippin came up to him with a suspicious look in his face.

"Are you alright, Merry?"

"I'm in love."

"What?"

"Oh, Pippin. I was just saying I'm in love with the... net! Yes, I love this net! It's very sturdy and has the proper height, yes. Come on, Pip, let's ask Zoey for the rules." And he quickly walked away towards where Zoey and Legolas were chatting.

Meanwhile, the situation between Boromir and Niki was NOT going well.

"I am definitely not willing to take part in petty fights with a woman!"

"You are sooo sexist! Stupid Gondorians!"

"Do NOT insult my homeland! Have you seen the White City! It surely is not as beautiful as this pathetic little village!"

"Oh yeah! Minas Tirith, right? You wanna know what I think about it? I think it's a freakin' WASTELAND compared to Vancouver!"

Zoey saw what was going on and rushed up to them before Claire. "Guys, guys! Stop it!"

"But Zoe-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP, NIK!"

Niki and Boromir immediately stopped talking. Zoey smiled at them. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! CAN'T YOU GUYS DO ONE SINGLE THING WITHOUT BREAKING INTO A CATFIGHT!?"

By this time, Claire had already reached them. "Umm, you guys, any louder and you'll make an angry mob out of the residents. Could you please quiet it down a little?"

Zoey took a deep breath. She then spoke in a quieter voice. "Look, Boromir, Niki, I have no idea what happened. I'm not in the mood to listen now. So can we please stay away from each other until the game finishes? We'll discuss this after the game."

"Yeah, Boromir, go hang with your little Macho Club over there." Niki stuck her tongue out and went to join Frodo and Sam.

Boromir sighed. "Women." He went back to Aragorn.

Meanwhile, Zoey reached Legolas.

"Well, that little incident got cleared up pretty fast, didn't it?" she said with a chuckle.

"Boromir can be quite troublesome at times," said Legolas thoughtfully. "He was quite the handful in the council."

"I know."

"How do you know of the council?" Legolas asked.

"I mean, I know Boromir would act like that 'cause he acts like that now! You know what I mean?" Zoey said, flushing a deep red. "Anyways, the court is all ready to play, so how about I get over there and explain things to the hobbits?" Zoey fled to the court. Legolas let out an amused chuckle. He liked her. Maybe even more... no, he mustn't get attached to ANYTHING in this world. He might leave soon and he didn't want to have any trouble getting back to their quest.

Back at the little court that was created, the girls explained the rules to the hobbits. They also explained how to volley, bump, serve, and spike (during which Niki spiked the ball square on Boromir's nose before erupting into peals of laughter with Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Aragorn and receiving a glare from Zoey). After Boromir's wound was treated with first aid (sparking more questions from Aragorn and the hobbits) and everything was explained, the teams were sorted. Claire and Niki were made captains. Claire chose Merry and Pippin (much to Merry's delight) and Niki chose Frodo and Sam (much to **Frodo's **delight). After much ado, the game began.

*I don't plan on giving a running commentary of every move made and every point scored, but I'll just describe the important bits that are relevant*

The hobbits were really good, for beginners, that is. Merry and Pippin were laughing their heads off as Niki aimed at Boromir a few more times. Zoey decided that actions spoke louder than words and disqualified her for one whole rotation, resulting in Niki letting off some foul language. Frodo, surprisingly, caught on and became especially good at spiking, as short as he was. Sam mastered serving and bumping in no time. These two gave Niki a reason to calm down as they piled point after point on the scoreboard. When Niki came back, she high-fived them five times. And so the game continued on.

At some point in the game, Frodo got knocked over. As he attempted to get up, he found that the Ring was missing. Niki saw the worried look on his face and called a timeout to help him search for it. She found it, but dropped it fearing that she would be tempted by it. But nothing happened, so she picked it up and gave it to Frodo. Frodo didn't snatch it from her in the possessed, frantic manner he usually did. Instead, he calmly took it from her and thanked her. Niki gave him an odd look and pondered his changed behavior about the Ring, but shrugged it off. She had no time to worry about this; she had to cream the other team!

Finally, after hour or so more of playing, the game ended with Niki, Frodo, and Sam in the lead. Niki and Claire were panting excessively and Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were rolling on the grass laughing at a red-faced and huffing Sam. "You can impress Rosie with your cool new volleyball skills now!" Niki said, laughing. Sam blushed furiously, sending the hobbits into more laughter. "Come on, you guys! Dinner at White Spot! It's an awesome restaurant!" Zoey said. And the Fellowship followed her, Claire, and Niki to the restaurant!

**YES! I DID IT! WOOOOOHOOOOO! REMEMBER, PEOPLE, THIS TOOK A LOT OF WORK DURING SOME VERY BUSY TIMES! KEEP REVIEWING AND YOU WILL GET FASTER UPDATES! **


	6. Apologies

Hi there! Soooo sorry! I might take a while to update because:

A) Writer's block has attacked again (I hate this! Anyone out there to sympathize with me?)

B) I am busier than usual. (Who isn't? It's an academic year, for heaven's sakes!)

For all the above reasons, updating might take longer. Sooooo sorry! Please don't kill me!


	7. White Spot Fun and Awkward Moments

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Unfortunately, it's gonna be like this for the next ten months! So, I hope you understand and be nice!**

**DragonBlade1000- Thank you sooooo much! After almost two weeks of no reviews, it made me sooo happy to see yours!**

**mecherry- OMG! Thank you sooooo much! Wow, your review just touched me! I guess I rushed the romance a little because I sorta gave my characters a time limit. This story only spans over one weekend so I sorta had to ,make it quick. I know that that's very unrealistic and the romance develops over a long period of time. I'll try to correct that in my other stories. But thank you so much for reviewing my story and replying to my PM!**

**Varietyduck- Thank you sooooo much for understanding my situation! It really makes me feel so happy to know that there are people out there who can relate to my writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOTR. It makes me so exhausted to say this every single time!**

Niki POV

Dinner at White Spot was the best! The Fellowship were just so funny! Frodo spent pretty much forever trying to suck up fettuccine into his mouth! And while Sam was stuffing his face with burgers, Gimli kept yelling "Huzzah!" all the time. I have no idea why he did that. Maybe it's a Middle-Earth dwarf thing. All I know is that it annoyed the bajeebers out of me. Merry and Pippin kept begging us to sing that song they sang in the Green Dragon all the time on our table! We completely dismissed them and tried to ignore Merry's pouting and Pippin's whining. Claire had an especially hard time ignoring them because Merry kept aiming his cute pouts at her. Something's going on there...

As Gimli yelled "To Middle Earth!" for what seemed like the billionth time, I snapped. I stood up, put my hands on the table, and looked closely at Gimli. My eyes were probably shooting bullets out of them but I didn't care. " Look here, buddy," I whispered, clenching my teeth, "I know you're being super-patriotic and all but can you tone it down a little? I'm already super angry after that little issue with Boromir and I don't want another person getting on my nerves." Gimli backed away, shaking his head.

"Women of this realm are given just too much freedom." I couldn't help but giggle at what he said as I sat back down. Oh Gimli, you're like the uncle I never had.

After dinner, we headed back home. We just sat around talking but I couldn't help sneaking glances at Frodo. He seemed particularly happy and was acting all hobbit-y with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Wasn't he supposed to be all whiny and desperate because of the Ring? What was going on? Finally, I couldn't stand all this doubt and suspicion anymore and called Frodo to the balcony with me. There were two chairs and a small, round foldable table in between them. I motioned to Frodo to sit down on one of them and I sat down on the other. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Frodo spoke up.

"Niki, what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

"Hmm... oh, right. Frodo, is the Ring affecting you in anyway? I mean, not that I don't want you to be happy or anything, but you seemed WAY more hyper than usual. I mean, you almost beat Merry and Pippin!" Frodo chuckled quietly and grabbed my hand on the table. Intertwining our fingers, he then looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes. They sparkle with so many emotions: contentment, peace, maybe even love? 'GAH, Stop it Niki! You're losing your cool! You were captain of the Wrestling team in high school! You were ready to punch any plastic "popular girl" in her delicate, pierced nose! You can't lose your cool to love!' I mentally kicked myself and looked away, but I was unable to. His eyes were so mesmerizing, so beautiful. Still hypnotized by the pools of blue, I leaned in. He closed his eyes and started leaning in too, and I responded by closing my eyes. We leaned in closer, closer, CLOSER...

**Hahaha! I left you at a cliffy! Do they kiss? Or do they not? I don't know myself LOL. If they do, that's gonna be awkward for me! I got inspired for this chapter after listening to a billion Bigbang songs! Gomawo Bigbang! Saranghae! Sorry this was kinda short but i thought i just leave it as a very interesting filler sorta thing to keep you thinking as I struggle with my super busy schedule and write the next chapter at the same time. Hmmm, so tell me, you guys, which is better: kiss or no kiss? Ciao for now!**

**Korean words**

**Gomawo- thank you**

**Saranghae- I love you**


End file.
